1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera that displays the number of frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are electronic cameras known in the related art that display the number of image frames that can be recorded into an available recording area in correspondence to the level of the available capacity in a memory card used to record image data. In such an electronic camera, the number of frames is displayed while the power switch of the electronic camera is in an ON state.
It is recommended that a memory card be loaded into/unloaded from an electronic camera while the power switch of the electronic camera is in an OFF state so as to protect the memory card and the camera circuits. After a memory card is loaded into the electronic camera with the power switch turned off, the power switch must be turned on in order to check the number of remaining frames in the loaded memory card.